


La louve de feu

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Les nouvelles couronnes de Westeros [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/M, Knight Brienne of Tarth, POV Sansa Stark
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Dans le Nord, froid et inhospitalier, Sansa Stark a reprit les rênes du pouvoir. C'est elle qui gouverne ces terres désormais, au nom de la reine Shireen. Les loups ont retrouvé leurs terres et leur héritage ancestrâle.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Yohn Royce
Series: Les nouvelles couronnes de Westeros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	La louve de feu

**La louve de feu**

Dans le Nord vivait la maison Stark de Winterfell. Ils avaient été les suzerains de la plus grande des couronnes durant plusieurs siècles, jusqu'à la chute de l'éphémère royaume du Nord et du Trident et l'avènement, tout aussi éphémère, de la cruelle et sanguinaire maison Bolton. 

Aujourd'hui, ce passé était définitivement derrière eux. Sansa Stark avait fait reconstruire Winterfell, avait épousé Lord Royce et elle régnait désormais sans partage sur ces vassaux. Tous lui étaient fidèles, à elle et à elle seule, et elle pouvait compter sur le soutien de ceux qui l'avaient aidé à reprendre sa maison aux écorcheurs, et cela malgré le retour des chevaliers du Val sur leurs terres. La régence de son cousin Robin avait été placée sous la houlette de Varys, l'ancien maître des chuchoteurs de la Couronne, ce qui avait provoqué quelques remous dans les montagnes orientales. Et après ce qu'avait fait Petyr Baelish, la rousse ne pouvait que le comprendre. 

Chaque jour était une nouvelle aventure à vivre pour elle, maintenant qu'elle était débarrassée des chaînes de son passé. Jon, Arya et Bran étaient peut-être loin d'elle, mais elle avait l'habitude à présent, aucun d'eux n'était réellement revenu depuis la visite royale du roi Robert et de la reine Cersei. Parfois, elle se demandait quelle vie menait désormais la lionne, otage de la nouvelle reine à Port-Réal. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, Shireen Baratheon ne l'avait finalement pas fait exécuter. 

\- Lady Sansa, vos vassaux sont là. 

Brienne était venue la chercher, comme chaque jour, et l'escorta jusqu'à la grande salle de Winterfell. Chaque jour qui passait, la rousse remerciait les anciens dieux d'avoir mis la chevalière sur sa route, sinon, elle ignorait où elle serait aujourd'hui. Et surtout … dans quel état. 

\- J'arrive, Brienne. 

Son époux avait quitté la forteresse à l'aube avec un groupe de gardes et quelques chevaliers qu’il avait lui-même entraîné depuis la mort du roi de la nuit. Il allait probablement les emmener chasser, ou bien à la traque d’un groupe de voleurs. Plusieurs sévissaient sur les routes depuis la fin de la grande guerre, et ces vassaux avaient bien du mal à en venir à bout. La guerre avait épuisé leur terre, la vidant de son peuple, de ces richesses et de son sang. 

La louve passa dans ces cheveux roux un mince bandeau en argent torsadé, que la reine Shireen l'avait autorisé à porter après son couronnement. Le Nord, les îles de fer et la principauté de Dorne avaient été autorisés à conserver certaines de leurs antiques traditions, tant qu'elles n'allaient pas contre le pouvoir royal. Ainsi, ces trois couronnes avaient désormais leurs propres lois de successions, ainsi qu'un mince bandeau finement ouvragé rappelant celui que portait la biche de Port-Réal, mais en bien plus sobre. 

Le trajet dans la forteresse se fit en silence. Pas un silence gêné ou tendu, non, c'était calme et apaisant. Ennuyeux, aurait probablement dit Arya. Sa petite sœur lui manquait. Certaines nuits, elle s'imaginait qu'elle était revenue et avait accosté à Motte-la-forêt, Tour Ombreuse ou bien encore Villevieille, mais ce n'étaient que des rêves de petite fille. 

\- Il y en a beaucoup ? 

\- Lady Dustin et ses fidèles gardes, Beth Cassel, le forgeron de Winterfell ainsi que plusieurs paysans. 

\- Beth va encore venir me voir afin de me demander plus d'aide pour reconstruire et administrer Fort-Terreur. 

\- Très probablement en effet, approuva la blonde en souriant

L'ancienne forteresse des écorcheurs avait été placée sous la juridiction de la petite Beth après leur victoire contre les marcheurs blancs. Après tout ce que sa famille avait vécu en les servant, ce n'était qu'une juste rétribution. Certaines nuits, elle revoyait les fantômes de Ser Rodrick, de Jory et même de Mestre Luwin, aux côtés … aux côtés de Père. 

L'entretien avec Lady Dustin fut rapide, elle demandait seulement plus de soldats pour protéger ces terres des hors-la-loi qui sévissaient dans les Sept Couronnes. Elle avait soutenu son frère, bien qu'assez mollement, avant de se ranger par intérêt derrière Roose Bolton lorsque ce dernier avait pris le pouvoir. 

\- Pourquoi la laissez-vous encore en vie après toutes ces trahisons ? lui demanda Wylla Manderly

La fille triton était l'une de ces plus fidèles et importantes conseillères, notamment sur tout ce qui touchait aux questions économiques, mais elle aurait fait une très mauvaise politique. 

\- Lady Barbrey peut aligner les forces combinées des maisons Dustin, Ryswell et Corbois. Je préfère très largement la ménager que de m'en faire une ennemie, qui plus est elle avait ces raisons pour rallier le camp des Bolton. 

Son oncle, Brandon Stark, l'avait déshonorée plusieurs fois alors qu'il était déjà engagé auprès de Mère. Alors, la jeune femme s'était entichée de Père, qui avait lui aussi été fiancée à Mère après le déclenchement de la rébellion du roi Robert. Ensuite, le mari qu'avait finalement épousé Lady Barbrey, en pleine guerre, était mort à la tour de la joie et y reposait toujours sous les montagnes rouges aujourd'hui. 

\- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, Lady Sansa.

Puis vint Lady Beth Cassel, la dame de Fort-Terreur, et l'une des plus anciennes amies de la rousse. Elles avaient grandi ensemble, avec Jeyne Poole, avant que le roi Robert ne les sépare et que Ramsay Bolton ne les brisent. 

\- C'est au sujet de Fort-Terreur ? demanda la louve

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de davantage de main d'œuvre, sinon les travaux ne seront jamais finis à temps. 

La reine Shireen allait bientôt venir dans le Nord, et elle s'arrêterait évidemment dans l'ancienne forteresse des écorcheurs. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle soit remise en état et débarrassée des ombres de leur passé. 

\- Wylla, est-ce que tu penses que nous pourrions organiser des campagnes de recrutement, sur la base du volontariat bien entendu, à Blancport. 

\- Dans la ville ce serait possible en effet, la guerre a provoqué une très forte immigration sur les terres de ma famille. 

\- Bien. Tu as tes nouveaux hommes, Beth, fais en sorte que tout sois prêt pour l'arrivée de la reine Shireen le mois prochain. 

\- Oui, Lady Sansa. 

La jeune femme fit une révérence avant de quitter la pièce, et les audiences se poursuivirent. Certains jours, la rousse enviait Lord Royce, son mari, qui n’avait plus à s’occuper de ces questions là depuis qu’il avait laissé Roches-aux-runes à son fils aîné pour rester vivre avec elle à Winterfell. Le mariage n’était pas un mariage d’amour, et il ne le serait probablement jamais, mais il y avait un sincère et profond respect entre-eux, plus que ce qu’il y avait eu avec Tyrion et Ser Loras. Tout ce qu’elle espérait, c’est qu’un jour elle serait enceinte. Le nom des loups ne devait pas s’éteindre avec elle, elle le refusait. 


End file.
